If only they listened
by FandomChanger
Summary: It's winter break and the gang decide to explore the neighborhood. They come across a mysterious house and enter. Once inside,however, they come face to face with a new set of challenges. When something unexpected happens, they must rely on teamwork and more if they ever want to escape.
1. Chapter 1

**My first PnF story. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **All characters belong to their respective owners.**

IF ONLY THEY LISTENED-Chapter 1

To be in such a predicament,oh how she wanted to pin the blame on her friends;but she knew that it only happened because of curiosity. The want to explore a new place seemed exciting;now it just became the biggest mistake in all of the teenagers' lives'. They were actually,in a way,warned about the dangers of the house. People would think of a house with 'no reputation' would be alarming enough,even the exterior of the house should've been a dead,but that didn't seem to stop the group of teens.

Oh if only it did.

She recalled how the look in her friends eyes reminded her of why she was proud to have them. They always found a new adventure. They never left anyone behind. They were a team.

How unfortunate that it was these very things that caused their troubles.

No,she wouldn't blame them.

Although she was against the idea,they all decided to go in anyway. Even though she felt something wrong with the place,they walked through the front door anyway. Even after they got separated and reunited again,they didn't leave. One couldn't,so the others wouldn't. If there was ever a time she despised their loyalty,it was then.

If only they listened to her when she said to not go in, then they could've been home by now.

They could've very well been with their families,eating dinner,laughing together,and getting ready for the next day.

If only they listened to her when she said to not walk far in the house,then they wouldn't have gotten separated.

The doors wouldn't have been able to lock them away from each other.

If only they listened to her when she yelled at them to escape,then they wouldn't be dead.

Now all she did was roam the already empty halls,and see if anything else had something in store for her. Thoughts plagued her mind,and all she could do was breath a sigh and continue through. She became familiar with all of the rooms and often would avoid certain areas in order to not see the hideous displays of what were once her living friends. Even with the tragedy,there was one thing that always entered her mind when thinking about her old companions. The only 'if' she wished they would have done.

If only they listened.

* * *

The snow fell gently to settle down on the ground of the earth. Snowflakes were visible here and there for anyone wanting to do the traditional 'catch a snowflake on your tongue'. The sun was high up in the sky during this time of day. Although not as hot as during the summer, the suns' light shown down on the snow,giving it a spectacle glistening look.

It was winter break for students in the Tri-state-area;which meant that children would be more actively running around in the snow having snowball fights,building snowmen,and making snow angels. Adults would then be in the comfort of their homes with cups of hot chocolate in hand and seated near the fireplace. It was a beautiful time for all the residents.

"Hey guys watcha' doin'?"

Buford and Baljeet looked away from their friends' house to see Isabella walking up to them. The three friends were currently waiting outside of the Flynn-Fletcher household standing in the snow.

"Hello Isabella,we are just waiting for Phineas and Ferb to come out,"greeted Baljeet.

All three teens were dressed in their winter clothes. Buford wore a black military-style jacket,black gloves,and a dark brown scarf. Baljeet wore a dark blue hooded jacket with a cream colored scarf around his neck. He also sported light blue gloves. Isabella had on a mid-thigh length red coat with a white scarf and gloves,and brown winter boots.

"They haven't come out yet?",the raven haired teen asked.

"They said they would be coming out in a few minutes."

* * *

"You boys promise me you'll be careful okay?"

"Don't worry mom we'll be fine."

Linda smiled and gave a hug to both of her sons as well as a kiss on the forehead.

Phineas and Ferb had decided to go out in the neighborhood with their three closest friends and walk around in the snow. Phineas was dressed up in a dark brown wool peacoat with black gloves and a navy blue scarf. Ferb had on a black trench coat,black gloves,and a dark purple scarf.

Linda walked over to the front door with the two adjusted their clothes as she spoke to them.

"Okay so the time is two-thirty and Candace is coming over to have dinner with us around six. Considering I'm going to ask for your help,I want the both of you back by five."

Phineas smiled at his mother,"Alright mom,we'll be sure to be here five minutes before. Besides,we're only walking around the neighborhood."

"Yes but that doesn't mean that a snowstorm won't easily hit this side of the Tri-state-area,"she remarked.

Near the start of the winter break,a snowstorm had happened to hit one side of the city. The storm was very strong and prevented some people from driving to work. Residents in Danville were fortunate enough to avoid it,but the news predicted that the storm could very well spread across through the whole city.

"So,"Linda began",just in case the storm does spread out to this side,I want you to get inside one of the neighbors houses and then call me and let me know okay?"

Phineas and Ferb nodded their heads in understanding.

"Good."

Linda then opened the front door and watched her two teenage sons meet up with their friends on the sidewalk. As they were leaving,all five teens looked back and waved.

"Bye -Fletcher!",Isabella,Baljeet,and Buford yelled.

"Bye mom!",Phineas yelled as his stepbrother only waved back."We'll be back soon!"

Linda smiled back at the teens,"Bye,and have fun!"

She watched as they all disappeared around the corner talking and laughing amongst themselves. They seemed like a strange team to many people,even to her at first,but she knew that they would always have each others' backs'.

It seemed like an amazing thing. In the past,it was only her two boys and the girl from across the after,Buford and Baljeet came along and eventually became part of the main group. Although still the most uneasy,Baljeet had gotten more confident after spending time with Phineas and Ferb the past few years. Buford had let go of his bullying past in favor of being with his new friends. Isabella had eventually gotten her wish and was now proudly carrying the title of being Phineas' girlfriend as well as having collected all of the possible Fireside girl patches.

Phineas and Ferb,though they hadn't changed much in personality,they both seemed to be a lot closer as brothers and best friends.

Yes,she was proud of all five teens;she also deemed herself lucky to be the mother of two of them.

In a way though,all five of them were her children.


	2. Chapter 2

If only they listened-Chapter 2

The gang had been walking for at least half an hour or so now. They occasionally met up with a few friends and chatted until they went their separate ways. Since there were hardly any cars on the street, they decided to walk on the road.

"I'm just saying if people know they aren't going to go through with their New Years resolution then they shouldn't make one in the first place."

"Maybe it is just something they want to do and accomplish."

Isabella looked over at Buford,"Baljeet could be right. Sometimes people just have things that get in the way or prevents them from going through with their resolution."

Buford grunted,"Yeah like laziness."

Baljeet looked over at his other friends,"He does have a point there."

"Oh come on,"Isabella spoke up," it doesn't really matter at this moment. Besides, as long as we go through with them, then there's no harm." The girl wrapped her arms around Phineas' left arm.

Phineas smiled at her and looked at the rest of his friends,"She's right. Now we just have to come up with our own resolutions for this New Years. But for this exact moment, let's just see if there's anything new or interesting around here."

After a couple of minutes, the gang noticed that it started to get a bit more windy. Snow seemed to have turned into a form of hail and was now falling at a quicker pace toward the group of teenagers.

"Umm I think the weather is getting a bit worse,"Baljeet said.

"No, really?", Buford said sarcastically.

Baljeet ignored him ,"You do not think the storm could be coming soon right?"

Isabella shrugged ,"It could just be like all those other times were it seemed like it would get worse but only go back to normal."

"Well-!"

"Hey guys look at that."

The others turned their attention to Buford as he pointed at a house that seemed to be in rough condition. It seemed all worn out with broken pieces of wood dangling and missing from a few certain areas. The exterior looked messed up and appeared to be very rusty. It was a big house; from the looks of it, it had two floors along with a large patio. It almost seemed as if it was a haunted house that came straight out of a movie.

Buford looked back at his friends," I think we found our new adventure."

The rest of the gang looked on in wonder; except for one.

Phineas, unlike the others, felt a sort of eerie presence from the house. It was almost as if he knew that nothing good could come from it. Something kept nagging at him in his mind;almost as if it was trying to warn him about something.

Ferb noticed the look his stepbrother had when looking at the house. The red-head appeared to give a worried look; the English-born teen also saw the fear in his eyes. Before he could ask his brother what was wrong, Isabella spoke up.

"This actually looks like an interesting place to explore," she said,"why don't we check it out?"

Buford snapped his fingers,"Now there's a good idea.

Baljeet looked on curiously.

"I do not think I have ever seen this house here," he explained," it would be nice to see what is inside."

"Great," Buford said as he started walking up to the house,"let's see what this house has in store."

The gang was getting closer when Isabella turned around and saw Phineas still standing on the sidewalk.

"Phineas?",she asked,getting the attention of the other three boys," are you coming?"

Phineas looked away from the house to stare at his friends.

"I-I'm not sure guys, I have a weird feeling about this house," he said nervously.

Ferb gave his brother a concerned look.

Buford scoffed,"Come on Dinner Bell,it's just a house, not like anything is going to happen."

Isabella smiled back at her boyfriend,"Yeah, come on Phineas, this could be a fun little adventure."

"But-!"

Buford was starting to grow impatient,"You coming or not?"

Phineas blinked before looking back at the house. He still felt a little uneasy about it. He turned his attention back to his friends.

"Well...alright then."

He walked up to the others as they reached the door. Once he was standing next to his brother, Ferb patted him on the back and gave him a reassuring smile. Phineas smiled back and felt a bit more at ease.

Buford opened the door and walked into the seemingly abandoned house.

"Well," he started," it's more impressing on the inside."

The interior of the house looked a lot worse than the outside. It was a bit dark but from what could be seen, it appeared as if everything had been knocked down and was now laying all over the floor. One of the walls appeared as if it had been broken down in a careless manner. There were a few paintings here and there, but it seemed as if they had been torn along the edges. What was most alarming were the many stains on the floor and cabinets. The group of teens couldn't tell what they were so they shrugged it off.

Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford all walked into the lobby of the main floor. They looked at all the items scattered around as well as the design of the cabinets and walls. A few items appeared to have a sort of foreign look but they couldn't quite place from where.

Baljeet looked on in amazement,"Wow, everything looks as if it were some sort of ancient relic."

"Makes you wonder who lived here," Isabella commented.

"From the looks of it, it was probably some traveler or something,"Buford said.

Isabella looked over at Phineas, who was now standing at the entrance.

"Come in Phineas, there's a lot of interesting things in here."

Phineas stared at his girlfriend before looking around the room once more and taking a last glance outside. He took a deep breath and took a step into the house. Once stepping inside he grabbed the doorknob on the front door and closed it. As he walked over to his friends no one noticed how the door locked itself. Preventing them from getting out.


	3. Chapter 3

**If only they listened-Chapter 3**

"This house looks ancient."

"Maybe from the vases and stuff, but its all destroyed."

As the five teenagers walked through the ruble on the floor, Phineas couldn't help but feel more worried as the seconds passed by. Everything about the house was setting off alarms in his head. He watched as his friends walked off in different directions of the room they were in. Unlike him, they all seemed interested in the items of the seemingly abandoned house.

"Look at this picture."

Phineas turned his attention over to Isabella. She was currently looking at what seemed to be a family portrait on the wall. The picture showed a small little girl with what appeared to be a few older siblings. It looked like a nice picture if it weren't for the ripped up parts and red stains. Isabella turned her head towards the red-head.

"Who do you think they are?",she asked.

Phineas glanced at the girl and then back up at the frame.

"Probably a family that used to live here," he stated,"but I don't remember ever seeing or hearing about any of them."

"Don't you wonder why their house looks so...destroyed?"

"Maybe."

Phineas looked over to a few small dressers as Isabella continued to study the picture. He walked over to one of them when something caught his eye. His eyes widened when he found a knife laying on top,but his whole body tensed up when he saw that blood covered the entire sharp object.

The teen turned around to face his friends and tell them that they should leave when he saw Baljeet holding an item. The Indian teen looked up and met his gaze and showed him the object.

"I found this in a box," he explained as Phineas made his way over to him in the middle of the room ," I am not sure what the purpose of it is though."

The item Baljeet was holding appeared to be a sort of necklace. It was in the shape of a water droplet and was supported by a gold wire twisting around the outside. The orb in the middle consisted of different colors ranging from a light blue, a gentle purple, a smooth pink, and a cozy green. The four colors mixed together beautifully and created a wondrous galaxy of colors. The water droplet-shaped orb was held by a blue colored chain.

Although it was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen, it seemed strange to the two teens that among everything else, the necklace looked completely brand new and undamaged.

"Is it possible that this is made from some sort of durable material?",Baljeet asked.

"Probably," Phineas answered," but I'm pretty sure Ferb would know more about this than me. Let me ask him."

Baljeet held the piece of jewelry up to examine it more as Phineas called out to his brother.

"Hey Ferb!"

The green-haired teen turned his attention from the scattered objects over to his brother.

Baljeet handed the necklace over to Phineas as he began to walk over to the other two.

Meanwhile, Buford had stopped what he was doing when he heard something cracking. At first he thought it was his imagination, but with every passing second the sound became louder in his ears. He looked around the room he was currently in. Isabella had eventually moved away from the painting in favor of looking at some mysterious metal objects. Ferb was setting down a box before going to move over to where Phineas and Baljeet were in the middle of the room.

The cracking of wood caught his attention. Buford looked down at the floor beneath Phineas and Baljeet to see a few cracks slowly getting bigger. His eyes widened when he realized what it meant.

"Guys!",he yelled catching everyone's attention,"Quick get-!"

Before Buford got to say anything more, the floor broke beneath the two teens' feet, causing them to fall and shout in surprise.

Acting quickly, Phineas and Baljeet managed to hold on to some boards that were still attached to the remaining stable floor. The necklace that was once in Phineas' grasp had now fallen down to the bottom of the now hollow ground.

"PHINEAS, BALJEET!",yelled Isabella as Ferb made his way over to Phineas and Buford to Baljeet.

Being used to carrying the teen around, Buford easily pulled Baljeet up to safety. Ferb however, not being used to carrying something close to his own weight-nevermind his own brother-was having a bit of difficulty pulling Phineas up. Buford noticed this and began making his way over when the ceiling started breaking, causing pieces to fall down in the teens' path.

Seeing that he now had no way to get over to Ferb, the teen groaned in annoyance,"Oh come on!"

Isabella and Baljeet had the same unfortunate results, but they still tried to find a way around.

Even so, Ferb mustered all the strength he could in helping to get his brother up on solid floor.

"Hang on Phineas!",he encouraged.

At the same time, Phineas was doing everything he could to make it easier for his brother. It was no easy feat considering that he had somehow managed to injure his left arm. The red-head looked around to see if there was anything to help them get out of the situation. Another cracking sound caught his attention. He turned to the area were Ferb was currently on to see the ground breaking beneath him.

His eyes widened in realization of the possibility of both of them falling down. He didn't like it, but there was only one option left if they ended up running out of time.

Phineas looked up at his brother,"Ferb."

Ferb looked down at Phineas to see fear in his eyes. He saw something else; after years of being able to read each others' eyes, he knew what the young inventor was going to do.

And it wasn't good.

"Phineas," Ferb began, worry reflecting in his eyes,"don't-!"

"I'm sorry."

With that, Phineas lifted up his left arm and pulled Ferb's hands off of his right. Being caught a bit off guard, Ferb fell backwards from the loss of weight that used to be in his arms. After quickly recovering from the shock, the English-born teen ran over to where his brother once was and stared into the darkness.

He heard all of his friends shout out for his brother as he did the same.

"PHINEAS!"

* * *

 _It's time._

Those two words kept repeating in her head and she couldn't understand why. The voice itself wasn't in any way familiar to her either.

 _It's time._

Time for what? This was the question that kept nagging her whenever the two words resurfaced. It was only until about half an hour ago did those words come and she wondered if anything of importance happened within that time frame.

 _It's time._

The girl groaned when she heard that same voice again. She just wished it could go away; the teen had already gone through enough trouble as it was, all she wanted was a break.

 _He's the one._

The girls' head snapped up at the different phrase.

 _He will help._

He?

 _He's now here._

Now this was only confusing her more.


	4. Chapter 4

**If only they listened-chapter 4**

Silence. Dead silence.

Not a single sound was heard throughout the room. All four teenagers remained in their same spots in shock. The whole span of events that just occurred was not something they expected. It even looked as if nothing had happened;but that was not the case.

The silence was then broken by the sound of creaking floorboards. All of the things that had fallen over and broke,were now back in their original spots before all the chaos took place.

Buford,after taking time to recollect himself,walked over to where Ferb was after the floor and ceiling mysteriously rebuilt itself. He stopped when he was a few feet away from the green-haired teen. Buford looked at Baljeet,who's face was incredibly pale,and then Isabella. The fifteen-year-old girl was on the verge of tears and looked like she was going to break down as she shook in fear on the ground.

The former bully then let his attention go to Ferb.

The English-born teen continued to only look at the now-repaired-ground that took away his brother. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes as the gravity of the situation was beginning to grow in his head. He only continued to gaze down with a blank stare.

It took a while until Buford found the strength to speak.

"Ferb."

Isabella and Baljeet looked over at Buford as Ferb remained in his same position.

"Shouldn't we,"Buford hesitated,"do something?"

After hearing those words,the brit looked up at his friend with slight tears in his eyes. This caught all of the others off guard since they had never seen their friend in such a state.

Buford cleared his throat as he spoke."I...well...we..may not know what you're feeling right now,but I'm pretty sure it's really hurting you. What I do know though,is that we need to do something;staying here in this room...isn't going to help us in any way. We're all kinda freaked out,but if we want to find Phineas,then we're gonna have to start searching."

While Buford was talking,Baljeet managed to calm himself down and walked over to the other two. Meanwhile,Isabella had wiped away the tears on her face as she stood up from her spot.

"He's right,"she stated as the three teen boys then looked over in her direction.

Isabella looked back with a hint of determination in her eyes as her hands curled into fists. "We aren't going to just stay here and do nothing. Although what just happened scared us all,we need to work together and find our way through this house and find Phineas,"she stated in a hurt voice.

The Mexican-Jewish girl set her gaze on her green-haired friend. "And I know your're thinking the same thing."

Ferb took in her words;she was right,as well as Buford. The incident may have put him in a bad state,but he knew that he needed to do something if he wanted to find his little brother. If anything ever happened to him...

Well,he'd probably never forgive himself;that or Candace would have something to say on the matter.

Candace.

Ferb's mind raced back to the day he and Candace made the most important promise. Candace only had a few days left in the house until she would leave for college;sometime on the last day she had pulled her stepbrother aside to have a serious talk with him.

 _"Listen Ferb,I'm going to leave real soon but I want something to be perfectly clear between the two of us. Phineas is the youngest of the three of us and we're both the older siblings;this said I think you know as well as I do that we do everything in our power to make sure nothing happens to him."_

 _"Candace these are things that are quite obvious. The last thing any of wants is to upset Phineas. Where are you going with this?"_

 _"This is where I'm going with this. I'm leaving,so it will be harder for me to do that;but you're going to most definitely be by his side until college or so. So promise me this,no matter what happens in life,you will make sure nothing bad happens to him. As his older brother and best friend,it is your job to protect him,just as it is my job to protect the both of you as your older sister. Promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

 _"Good."_

 _"Candace!"_

 _"Please keep him safe Ferb."_

Keep him safe. Sitting on the floor of where they got separated and doing nothing was the exact opposite of what he was supposed to do. Phineas is his little brother and he made a promise to Candace and himself that he would never let anything hurt the young red-head.

After going over everything in his head,Ferb stood up from his spot and turned to look at his friends. The three teens waited to hear if he had anything to say.

"You're all right,"he started,"we have to come up with a way to navigate through this house and find Phineas. We're going to start off by finding a staircase that goes downstairs."

It felt weird to him,having to talk more;but it would have to be necessary from now on. That much he was sure of.

The others nodded their heads as they began to search for a way down,not knowing that it wouldn't be anywhere easy as any of them thought.

Fear continued to surface Ferbs' head as he wondered how Phineas was doing.

* * *

Down below on the second floor,in eyes of people from the outside,was the same red-head. Phineas groaned in pain as he slowly pushed off pieces of wood that fell on top of him during the fall.

As he successfully removed every plank of wood,the teen sat up against a wall. A sharp pain went through his left arm; when he looked down he saw blood seeping through his sleeve. Phineas then took off his winter coat revealing more blood around his stomach area. Having nothing better,the fifteen-year-old tore off both sleeves from his usual attire and wrapped up the wounds as best he could. After finishing,he then managed to stand up and look up into the ceiling from where he fell through. He didn't recall hearing his friends after the fall.

"Ferb?!"

Nothing.

"Guys?!"

Nothing but silence.

With a look of worry,the teen theorized that his friends were on a floor higher than he thought or they were already on their way to get him. Knowing his friends,they were most likely doing the latter by now.

He took this moment to study the area he was now in.

It was even worse than what anyone could ever imagine. The first room he was in seemed like another normal room compared to the one he was in right now.

Almost every wall was broken down,wallpaper shredded to the ground. And blood. There was blood everywhere and it became very unsettling to the boy.

Phineas looked down both ends of the hallway that seemed to go on forever into darkness. A chill went up his spine as a cold,menacing drift passed him. He could faintly hear small whispers and creaking floorboards.

A loud creak caused him to snap his head to the left. Nothing else happened until he heard a sort of low groan. Goosebumps started to form as tension rose in the air.

"Hello?"Phineas asked into the seemingly dark void. What sounded like a menacing evil laugh was his response.

He became incredibly uneasy,"Who's there?!"

Silence came back. Before he could say anything else,a pair of red eyes appeared in the darkness. With a small yelp of surprise,the red-headed teenager stumbled backwards to the floor.

The figure began getting closer as it stopped at a certain spot in the hallway that allowed Phineas to get a good look. He soon wished that wasn't the case.

It was a girl,roughly around his age it seemed. Her hair was as black as coal and her skin was a sickeningly pale white. Many critical injuries were seen on her body,but the most noticeable,and most alarming,was the huge gash where most of her head should be.

His eyes widened in horror at the girls' condition,but his heart started to beat incredibly fast when his eyes landed on the object in her right hand.

An ax.

The teens' eyes shifted back to her face. The girl held a psychotic grin on her face as she started to lift the ax up into the air above her head.

Phineas was able to tell where this was going.

Ignoring all of his injuries,Phineas scrambled to his feet and began to run away from the girl as fast as he could.

"Wo gehst du hin?!",the girl yelled.

The teen couldn't tell what language she spoke in,but that was the least of his concerns. He looked back just in time to see the ax coming straight for him. Luckily, he managed to dodge it as he ducked his head and let the ax collide with a wall. Phineas quickly darted around the corner and ran until he found a small hole in one side of the walls.

Making sure the girl wasn't in sight,he squeezed himself into the small spot and stayed there until the girl passed by. Hearing footsteps,Phineas glued himself to the wall and silently prayed that she wouldn't spot him.

The girl stopped after walking past where the red-head was hiding.

A smile grew on her lips,"Sie werden nie verlassen."

With that she disappeared.

Phineas stayed still until complete silence filled the area again. Cautiously,he crawled out of his hiding spot and looked down the way the girl disappeared. The situation he was in was not something he had ever expected. Not wanting to encounter her again,Phineas quickly turned and ran the other way.

He managed to go down a whole hallway before running into something and falling to the floor.

* * *

It became a normal routine for her,and it wasn't something that should've even been close to that. Luckily for her,she knew how to easily avoid them.

How many times had she done this same thing? The teenage girl lost count.

After finding safety,she went back to what she had to do next;she just had to find the one person that was needed for the job. And judging from what that voice said earlier,that person was already here.


End file.
